


Pomegranates

by samsom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Crow (1994)
Genre: Darkfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsom/pseuds/samsom
Summary: Cordelia has thoughts. Alt s2
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pomegranates

~~

There’s a crow in the tree, squawking as it twitches its head to the side, wings flapping. 

Cordelia wonders where Brandon Lee might be. 

And then she remembers that he’s dead, a victim of a graphic novel born out of grief.

She wonders if that life might imitate its art and Brandon Lee might come back in a hundred years, carried back to the land of the living by a crow like the one in the tree watching her.

Cordelia knows she wants to come back like that, with a painted face and a heart full of rage.

She’d haunt him with her joker’s smile, all done up like a Harlequin. He loved Drucilla’s madness but he wouldn’t love her fury. She’d use it on him like that leather belt his long-ago dad used to beat humility into his flesh. The way he uses his teeth to carve his disdain and his contempt into the flesh of his victims.

He’s proud of the destruction he causes, smiles as the flames burn higher. Buffy’s tears and Giles’ grief and Jenny’s dead empty eyes are trophies he covets and collects the way he puts out those charcoal drawings. 

Ways to pass eternity.

While Angel pulls her arm up and cradles her palm against his face as he tears into her wrist, watching as her blood runs down her pale skin like a rush of pomegranate juice, Cordelia thinks of ways to pass eternity. 

She watches like from far away as the crow takes flight from the tree and begins to beat its wings, nearer and nearer, as her heartbeat grows quieter. 

Eternity begins. 

~~  
end  
~~


End file.
